Kagome is loseing it
by kagomeisdagurl
Summary: Summery Kagome had went back to her time, only to find that her time had been destroyed. With her family dead what will happen...? Her father was a demon? He was a Lord? She has a twin sister?. Her sister Likes Sesshomaru?    So many things going on, Can
1. Kagome's upset?

Summery Kagome had went back to her time, only to find that her time had been destroyed. With her family dead what will happen...? Her father was a demon? He was a Lord? She has a twin sister?. Her sister Likes Sesshomaru?

So many things going on, Can Kagome handle it? Read to find out.

Chapter 1 Kagome's upset? 

Kagome whipped away her tears as she jumped threw the well once more. She didn't want Inuyasha to know she was crying, that would cause a huge argument between the two. She sighed softly to herself as she thought '_what am I to do…what CAN I do? Nothing that's what, Naraku got to them." _

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was running threw the forest grumbling to himself. '_Stupid girl, she could get HURT out here. Keh! Why should I care? I don't care…she's just a shard detector…that's all' He_ caught her scent as he landed in front of her and scowled. "About time you showed up" he growled.

Kagome looked at him as she jumped. "Inuyasha, you scared me! Im sorry god" she whispered.

Inuyasha looked at her as he wondered why she didn't sit him but rubbed it off. "Keh whatever, let's just go already, we have a lot of catching up to do" he muttered rudely.

She glared at him as she muttered "SIT!" she began to walk away. Inuyasha slammed into the ground as he growled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?"

Kagome sighed "SIT" she said again.

Inuyasha growled but decided to keep his mouth shut. "So exactly WHAT took you so long, we have a LOT of shards to find you know wench?"

Kagome glanced at him. "Nothing...just school" she said and walked inside Keade's hut. Keade looked at them "well hello child, ye know we missed you Kagome" Kagome nodded "I missed you guys too, Keade" Sango hugged Kagome as Miroku was about to 'greet' her but Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck "don't even THINK about it monk" he scowled.

[In a Castle, near the Northern Lands

Kiomme sighed softly to herself. She sighed as she looked around, once again stuck in her same room with her maids. Her Father on business once again to busy for him to talk with her. She sighed softly to herself. She was known as a girl with attitude. So she took nothing from no one…well...it also depended on who you were. One of the maids said "Dear, why don't you go outside… I wont tell you're father, I promise sweetie" She looked at her, the maids name Kotomaru. "Alright, thanks" she said and got up sneaking out of the castle. If her father heard of this…she would be D.E.A.D. She breathed in the fresh air of the day and smiled to herself. '_Boy, how I wish to live out here…just to be free…meet a boy, have a family. All the other boys or should I say, PRINCES are so dam stupid.'_ She sighed to herself once again, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

She continued to walk around smiling to herself. She was a half demon yes, different from her twin sister. She was older as well…okay, by only 2 minutes, But still. She didn't even know she had a twin sister.

[Kagome and Group

It was starting to get dark as the group stopped after leaving Keade's hut.

Shippo said "InuYasha can we stop, I'm tired" he whined.

Kagome said "well InuYasha… he is right you know. Everyone is getting hungry as well you know."

InuYasha scowled "ye wench, whatever" he said. Truthfully he was hungry as well so he didn't want to complain.

Kagome said "Sango…can you take over the food, I need to go for a walk" she said.

Sango was worried about her but nodded knowing InuYasha would follow her and find out what was wrong. "Alright" she said, worried.

As Kagome walked out into the forest she took a deep breath. She reached a near lake, sitting down and looking in the water. '_mom…I miss you so much, Grandpa…Sota, you were so young, why did you guys leave me?... I have nothing now' _she thought to herself, crying.

InuYasha was watching her as she cried .Something in his heart twisted. '_Kagome...what is wrong with you…I hate it when you cry, why can't you just tell me…?'_ He frowned and finally took a deep breath jumping down.

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked.

Kagome quickly whipped her tears away "yeah" she said. "I am fine"

[K so I updated a little bit, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review I am BEGGING YOU and if you want add me on MSN to help with the story or to talk or to even role-play. thankies


	2. What a suprise?

Chapter two. This is a surprise…

InuYasha looked at her "Kagome, you know you aren't fine" he said a tint of worry in his voice.

Kagome looked at him. "I AM fine InuYasha, SIT" she said, getting up and walking away.

InuYasha slammed into the ground and muttered "STUPID WENCH ALWAYS SITTING ME FOR NOTHING" He got up following her.

Kiomme sighed softly to herself, which she ended up doing a lot. She kept walking threw the forest as she saw a hut near by. She shrugged to herself and walked over to it as she sensed that no one had been living there. She smiled to herself and walked in. '_finally, a place to relax without telling me what to do, or where to go' _she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru walked down a path with his usual cold expression and Jaken and Rin by his side. He stopped and said "Jaken, take Rin and let her pick some flowers" he said. Jaken wanted to argue but knew better. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." He muttered and grabbed Rin's hand dragging her away.

Sesshomaru looked around "You can come out you know" he said coldly. A figure appeared and said only 4 simple words "Go see you're brother" then with that said disappeared.

Sesshomaru looked at the figure and watched it disappear. '_my brother…what for…'_

Kagome got back to the group and sat down as she and Sango started to talk.

InuYasha walked back muttering to himself. Miroku looked at him and smiled a perverted smile "so what exactly did you and Kagome do?" he asked with a sly grin.

InuYasha's left eye twitched as he whacked him over the head. "Shut. Up monk" he growled.

Miroku fell to the ground "it was just a question, why must you hurt me so?"

Sango looked at him and glared "Good question Houshi"

Kagome surpassed a giggled. She then stood up "I sense a jewel shard" she said.

InuYasha stood as well "Whe—"He was cut off by Kouga standing on him, holding Kagome's hand.

Kagome forced a smile "h-hi Koura, how are you?" she asked

InuYasha threw him off his back "HEY MANGY WOLF WATCH IT AND LET GO OF KAGOME'S HANDS SHE AINT YOUR'S"

Koura ignored him as he answered "Well I am fine, how is my woman doing?"

Kagome sighed as she saw InuYasha about to punch Koura "SIT, and I'm fine thanks" she said pulling her hands away.

Miroku took the chance to rub Sango's butt. Sango replied with a loud smack to the face "YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!!!"

Miroku fell to the ground "Love hurts, but it's worth the pain"

InuYasha growled as he grabbed Kouga and threw him against a tree.

They were about to start as Sesshomaru walked in the distance. InuYasha froze as they looked at eachother. InuYasha growled "Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru looked at him "well, that is for me to know" he said simply.

Kiomme got up and smiled as she sensed other scents around. She got up following them as she jumped in a tree looking down at the group and Koura and Sesshomaru.

She wondered who they were until her eyes landed on Kagome as she froze too shocked to speak.

Kagome sighed "EVERYONE STOP PLEASE" she said.

Koura looked at Kagome "Anything for MY woman"

InuYasha growled at him "SHE Isn't you're woman I TOLD you that" he growled.

Sesshomaru glanced at them "I don't have time for you're childish behavior. "He sensed someone up in the tree. A half breed to be exact. He looked up as his eyes met with Kiommes but he quickly looked away.

Kiomme was shocked when Sesshomaru looked at him. '_who's that…can that actually be who I think it is?'_

InuYasha also sensed someone "Whoever you are…come down now" he growled

Kagome looked at him confused as Sango and Miroku got in a fighting stance.

[K so I updated a little bit, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review I am BEGGING YOU and if you want add me on MSN to help with the story or to talk or to even role-play. thankies


	3. Something's weird

Chapter 3. Somethings Weird.

Kiomme looked around then closed her eyes as she started to run back to the castle. She sighed in relief when she reached the castle and hadn't been caught.

She walked in as he father stood there not with a happy look on his face.

"Kiomme I have told you plenty of times, NO going out of the castle grounds without a body guard"

Kagome looked at her dad "Dad….do I have a sister?" she asked bluntly.

Her father froze as he looked at her "Well, no I told you…that you're mother died in a fire" he said covering it up. "Why?" he then asked curiously.

She looked at her father "no reason…just wondering" she said with a fake smile. She kissed her dad on the cheek and then said "Night daddy" she ran upstairs and sighed.'_lier…or maybe…I was just hallucinating.'_

He watched her '_what was all that about…I mean…why she would be asking such a question?' _he was put out of his thoughts as a guard came down. "Hey Sir, a package has come for you"

He nodded and walked out.

Kiomme yawned as she laid down "Hey...maybe…I can see them "she whispered to herself then fell asleep.

InuYasha looked at everyone "who ever it was. It left, "he said.

Kagome nodded "Yeah, you're right" she said nodding in agreement.

Sesshomaru looked at them and then walked away following Kiomme's scent.

Koura said "Well Mutt face, see you later, bye Kagome" he said and then left as well.

Kagome nodded and sighed softly. "Why don't we all rest up?... it's getting late" she said.

Sango nodded "yeah she's right" she said laying down as Kilala came and laid down beside her.

Miroku lay down as well and said "Well goodnight" he said.

InuYasha nodded and went to Kagome as she layed down and Shippo crawled into her sleeping bag with her.

Kagome smiled a little at InuYasha and then closed her eyes falling into a light sleep.

InuYasha jumped onto a tree branch and watched out at the night sky.

---Next Morning---

Kiomme woke up yawning, she looked around as she got dressed.

Her dad came upstairs knocking on the door "Kiomme, Lord Sesshomaru is downstairs waiting, we can't keep him waiting" he said.

Kiomme nodded '_great another stinking Lord I need to go threw, God, why ME?'_

She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru waited downstairs patiently. '_Well they better hurry up, before I just decide to get up and leave'. _

Soon Lord Kura and Kiomme walked downstairs. Kura had spoken up first "Well I'm sorry about that the wait," he said.

Kiomme saw him and said "yeah...sorry" she said sighing.

Her dad gave a glare as he said "What can we help you with Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him "Well I wanted to ask you one question, Is Kiomme a only child?"

Kura froze '_what is with these questions?'_ he looked at him and relaxed 'why of cour—"

Before he finished Sesshomaru had walked out.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night walking out into the forest, another bad dream.

She walked towards a lake near the castle. She never knew though. She thought about what her moms last words were '_Kagome…in the feudal era you will find what you lost years ago'_ what did that mean? She had NO clue what so ever. She sighed softly as she sat down by the lake and saw the Castle. She smiled, wow was it beautiful. A figure came up behind her and was about to speak………..

[K so I updated a little bit, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review I am BEGGING YOU and if you want add me on MSN to help with the story or to talk or to even role-play. thankies


End file.
